Just Super
by EightyNine4ever
Summary: New Heroes rise. New Haven is a city city which is home of criminals and corruption. When organization Quimera uses its forces to try and destroy the city, who will stop them? What will be the cost?


**Hey Mates!**

**I did that on purpose lads, now you'll be reading this in British accent**

**I decided to inspire this in the story from my favorite comic company of all time, that is DC comics ladies and gents **

**BTW, to be straight forward, if you don't like the idea deal with it.**

**Ok, that came out very harsh, but what the hell right?**

**I do not own Dc comics, and blahblah… But my characters are original, so enjoy them**

**Favorite and Comment or Follow.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Phone Call**

**Unknown: **(Russian Accent) Is the money ready to be traded?

**David: **I'm working on it sir

**Unknown: **Remember David, no one must know my real name or we'll lose everything we have accomplished so far

**David: **Don't worry sir, besides you trained me well enough to stay silent even if they have the most brutal ways of torture

**Unknown: **Good, talk to the man we saw on the mission briefing

**David: **Got it sir

**Unknown: **This is military class tech we are buying; they are not letting anyone through their door

**David: **How do I get in then?

**Unknown: **When you reach the entrance there will be a computer panel, type in the code "Caelum" and it should let you in

**David: **Got it sir, I suppose this will not take long; I want to be home in time for dinner

**Unknown: **It depends soldier, if we fail

**Vespertilio POV**

**Radio Frequency System Conversation (RFSC)**

**Vespertilio: **Beck, update status

**Beck: **I hacked into the cameras near the meeting point, the place looks like an abandoned warehouse where they usually stored car parts; there is where the meeting is taking place

**Vespertilio: **Now who would sell military equipment in such an obvious place?

**Beck: **I guess they didn't get the memo

**Vspertilio: **They will die tonight anyway; this city deserves better, not scum like them

**Beck:** Vespertilio, always the cocky one

**Vespertilio: **Heh, at least I'm not the one hitting on every girl I encounter

**Beck: **Hey, you gotta loosen up now and then

I was standing atop of a building a block away from the meeting point, since I was getting tired of waiting I took out my IPOD and started listening to some Breaking Benjamin to get away from the city noise

**Beck: **Vespertilio? Vesper?! HEY MAN! ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

**Vespertilio: **What do you want? I am listening to some music

**Beck: **So… you decided to bring your IPOD in the middle of a mission to break boredom?

**Vespertilio: **Yeah…

**Beck: **What the hell is wrong with you?! A hired assassin could have come already and be finished with you by now, stay focused!

**Vespertilio:** Alright, sheesh, I am putting it away

**Beck: **Good

**Vespertilio: **But let me finish this song…

**Beck: **Oh no! If you dare take out that thing again, I'll put an arrow through your head when you come back, that I guarantee

**Vespertilio: **With the brutalities already, man show a little love

**Beck: **The only love you'll get is a sweet taste of my buttery knuckles if you continue on mocking me

**Vespertilio: **Hold that thought, I got something, the warehouse is opening the truck entrance, check if you can get a closer look

**Beck: **On it

A van approached the entrance and a man carrying an M4 Carbine approached the van, now why in the hell would a criminal be carrying a military assault rifle?

**Beck: **Vespertilio, I can only see one man in the van but stay sharp you may never know if he is bringing backup or something by style

**Vespertilio: **Beck, the man is wearing a military assault rifle; you don't see this every day with criminals around the city

**Beck: **Well my best guess is…

**Vespertilio: **I know, they are getting support from someone very important to obtain this kind of things, but the question is: Who is powerful enough to own this king of money and power

**Beck: **I may have a suspect already and we both know him but we can't jump into conclusions just yet

**Vespertilio: **You are right

**Beck: **Hey man I got something

**Vespertilio: **Spit it

**Beck: **The David is showing his phone to the man in charge of the entrance, I don't know what is says but sure as hell it's something important

**Vespertilio: **Can you hack it?

**Beck: **Actually I can, I just need to type the command… Figure out the wireless interlinking… and the code of the signal and… viola

**Vespertilio: **You impress me every time kid

**Beck: **Thank you… Thank you

**Vespertilio: **What did you find out then?

**Beck: **OK, from the looks of it you need to access the computer that controls the main entrance and this won't work without a code… and that is where the hacking comes in, I checked David's messages and apparently he has been in contact with someone of unknown identity

**Vespertilio: **Hmm… can you do something to figure out who he is

**Beck: **I'll try, but before you go in and trash the place here is the code which I am sending to you communicator

**Vespertilio: **Good, but what the hell does "Caelum" mean?

**Beck: **Beats me

**Vespertilio: **Alright, I am going in, I am using my sword this time

**Beck: **You haven't use your sword in a long time, I guess this guys really deserve it

**Vespertilio: **If we want to assure the city stays quiet for a while, David is our key

I jumped from the roof of the building and landed on the floor in a couple of short seconds. I approached the computer outside the warehouse and uploaded the password that Beck sent me to my communicator. The door clicked and I opened it to find the meeting and my reaction was to hide behind a pile of boxes that was nearby where I took out a microphone and listened to the conversation.

**David: **As promised, here is the money

**Criminal: **Is this the amount my boss requested?

**David: **Open the case

The other man opened the case to see the pile of cash

**David: **500,000$ as you requested, now give me what I came for

The other man ordered his men to bring in another suitcase containing the goodies

**Criminal: **Here you go, open the case if you don't thrust us

David opened the suitcase and took out a metallic sphere

**Criminal: **Tell your boss it was a pleasure doing business with him, and next time we expect to meet him in person

**David: **Well my boss is a very difficult person and doesn't trust anybody, tell me, do you trust anyone?

**Criminal: **I only trust those who pay me to do work

**David: **Shame you can't trust your own men

The men surrounding the criminal took out their balaclavas and revealed their faces, all of them pointed their guns at the criminal

**Criminal: **What is this?

**David: **You see, it was all part of a trap and you fell like a mouse, I guess money betrayed you this time

**Criminal: **You backstabbing son of a bitch

**David: **Backstabbing? We were not even allies to begin with, you are right, money is the only thing you can trust but for how long?

**Criminal: **You decided to pay my men, give them new guns, and turn them against me, now what?

**David: **You die

The men put their hand on the trigger and shot down the criminal, David got both suitcases and when he reached the end of the stairs I put on my hood came out of my hiding spot

**David: **Took you long enough to make it

**Vespertilio: **I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with the dead man

**David: **Get out of the way before me and my men shoot you down

I took out my sword

**Vespertilio: **You know what's funny about guns, if a soldier uses one it doesn't matter, but if a criminal uses one it matters, you know why?

**David: **No

**Vespetilio: **An M4 Carbine eats bullets, and they carry 20 of them, now criminals always shoot just because they are trigger happy

**David: **What's your point Einstein?

**Vespertilio: **Guns take a long ass time to reload, about the same amount of time it would take me to kill, what is it, 1,2,3,4,5,6! 6! Men

**David: **Enough shoot him down

The men pressed the trigger and the mags were empty, I approached David and his men trying to change their mags, I stabbed the first guy in the gut, the second one sliced his throat, the third one tried hitting me, and so I dodged the hit, cut off his arm, and cut off his head. David took out a handgun and managed to put a bullet in my left arm, the other 3 men finished loading their mags and now my best alternatives were the shadows.

**David: **You managed to kill 3 of my men, impressive for an amateur.

I followed the shadow's trail and positions myself in everyone's blindside

**David: **What was it you were saying? That you were going to kill us instantly? You see I am better than you in every way, I wield guns and kill instantly, you know we live in the era of the future and you still use a sword, you are far from defeating me, you are nobody!

The men and David began shooting at every direction except the ground; I took out a set of shuriken and hit the fourth man in the head making it my fourth kill. Once the men figured out my position I moved once more positioning myself on the corner of a wall.

**David: **I will not die here today! No matter who you are, I will end you

I threw another set of shuriken this time hitting my fifth and sixth kill, once I got all men David found my location and shot at me. I ran towards him reflecting his bullets with my sword and once I got to him I amputated his right arm where he was holding his handgun, the man fell on his knees screaming in agonizing pain and in shock

**Vespertilio: **Now you die as a man with honor

David did as I commanded, his eyes were glimpsing at me with fear

**David: **Who are you?

**Vespertilio: **I am the guardian of this city, and a man who was trained by the night itself, those who try to poison this city will pay the ultimate price… I am your biggest nightmare

**David: **I am not talking if that's what you want

**Vespertilio:** Your words are worthless, I don't need anyone to speak for me, I will find out sooner or later who is the man who wants to destroy this city, be assured of this

**David: **Rot in hell

**Vespertilio: **Adieu

I Drew my sword and stabbed the man in the eye twisting it. When all the men were finally dealt with I approached both suitcases and took them with me. Since this incident I knew that something was after us but I don't know yet what is it, but one thing for certain is that my past is finally catching up to me. I sometimes wonder at night, how long until we are finally found by the light of the day?

**Lucia POV**

The light of the sun finally hit my face and woke up, the time was 11:00 A.M. but lately time is the least of our worries.

**Rose: **Hey sis

**Lucia: **Good morning

Since the day Daemon left us here we lost purpose on basically everything, every day is the same thing wake up, eat, and do nothing but stay here watching T.V.

**Lucia: **Rose can you change the channel to the news please

**Rose: **The news? C'mon Lucia it's always the same thing like someone got murdered, or a natural disaster

**Lucia: **I hate it when you are a clever pipsqueak

**Rose: **I am not short, the world is unfairly big, give me a break

**Lucia: **Is this you excuse for not drinking any milk when you were little?

**Rose: **Well you and Daemo… oops I mentioned his name, I forgot you are still secretly and madly in love with the man

**Lucia: **Shut up!

**Rose: **You'll be like; Ms. Lucia would you like to kiss me, well yes Mr. Daemon, muah muah muah muah

**Lucia: **Rose, you are crossing into a dangerous zone here, stop!

**Rose: **Daemon… Daemon

Out of nowhere I slapped Rose hard enough to leave her right cheek red

**Lucia: **I'm sorry, oh my, I'm sorry

**Rose: **Sheesh woman, since when are you this soft?

**Lucia: **Has anyone said that you have a big mouth

**Rose: **Yeah, but I miss him too you know

**Lucia: **I hate him!

**Rose: **C'mon Lucia

**Lucia: **No Rose, he left us without any reason, and he didn't even say goodbye

**Rose: **You think he'll ever come back

**Lucia: **I don't know, I'm not even certain if he remembers us

**Rose: **I bet he does, well especially you, Lucia Daemon and you shared the most special bond, and that is love sis, both of you never found the guts to express your feelings for each other

**Lucia: **I hate it when you are right

**Rose: **Hey, that's what I'm here for

**Daemon POV**

**Phone Conversation**

**Daemon:** I'll make the leader talk no matter what it takes

**Unknown: **Good man, remember Daemon, you must remain cautious about this suspect, one wrong move and you put the whole operation at risk

**Daemon: **Understood Sir

**Unknown: **This is a top secret mission remember, once you enter there is no turning back

**Daemon: **Yes sir, I only believe in the mission and won't let my emotions get in the way

**Unknown: **Alright soldier, good luck

My mission is to make contact with the leader of a gang who sold secret military tech, this guy is wanted in 3 cities already, and to me he is just another target. From the Intel I got last night, the name of the leader is Drake and he has been doing this thing for almost 3 years already, this is the reason we are putting him in the black list. This guy has sold weapons and tech to every criminal organization in Duversa. This can either go 2 ways, but clearly this son of a bitch is going to choose the most god damn difficult one.

Drake is the owner of a corporation, he is probably going to be surrounded with guards, and from my intel, the perimeter is fairly big and Drake got two sentries posted in the entrance.

**RFSC**

**Daemon: **Zack, are you there?

**Zack: **Do you even bother asking man? What do you need bro?

**Daemon: **I need Intel on Drake's personnel, I need to know who are they, where they come from, what training they got, and what are they doing with Drake, can you do that?

**Zack: **Man I told you already never underestimate my intelligence

**Daemon: **Really, well now you just sound cocky

**Zack: **You know me man, alright I'll get the Intel, be back with you on a click

The building was fairly tall from the looks of it, by looking at it I can predict it has 25 floors, but who knows what's inside

**Daemon: **Zack you got something?

**Zack: **Man you are not going to like this, Drake's men are part of the militia

**Daemon: **Militia huh… these guys aren't special at all

**Zack: **Here come the bad news, Drake did some experiments on his strongest soldiers, I don't know the details but looks like you are facing some type of super soldiers

**Daemon: **Well…

**Zack: **Wait; don't tell me you are facing these guys?

**Daemon: **I haven't got a real challenge since the incident back in New Heaven

**Zack: **Really? You must remind me of the old days

**Daemon: **Well, if it wasn't for your big head, I would probably be on my way to the organization again

**Zack: **And you never told me what is so special about that organization, you know you got to open up to someone one of these days

**Daemon: **If it were that easy, first of all I don't even remember my past, in fact the most I can remember is running almost 30 miles a day non-stop, and lifting almost 500 pounds of weights, I don't complain

**Zack: **Why is that?

**Daemon: **Because, if it weren't for those maniacs who used my mutant nature for testing, I wouldn't be able to be as strong and fast, plus I know what I fight for

**Zack: **You are one in a million, you know that right?

**Daemon: **If you say so, alright man I got to go back to the mission, I'll be in touch in case of anything

**Zack: **Alright man, I'll be here

The day was turning into evening and the sun was changing cycles, I opened my familiar white wing on my right shoulder and took off from the spot. After deploying I went up horizontally and then vertically to position myself for my grand entrance. I took the speed of 100 mph and I was closer and closer to the building.

I saw the top floor and I took even more speed, when I least expected I put both of my arms to cover my face and successfully broke through the window. After breaking in I began to decrease y speed to take a grip and maintain my cool, once that was done I looked up with only to see soldiers everywhere trying preparing arms. I created bolts of white electricity with both my arms and began shooting them, I was hitting several soldiers some in the head and some in the chest, and at the same time they were shooting at me. After a bullet hit my left arm I created an electric shield to prevent any more shots from hitting me, and this way I found myself under pressure since all the shots were coming from everywhere, I was about to drop my shield when I gathered electric charge from the lamps and everything I could find and released and electric discharge. Everyone in the room was being electrocuted and when I had no more energy to keep this going I finally stopped.

I dropped the weight of my body to the floor, I was exhausted, and I looked at everyone in the room only to see everyone knocked out, and some probably dead. I approached Drake to check for any pulse, the man was knocked out but it would probably take hours until he wakes up. I grabbed him and escaped the building from where I entered.

**Daemon:** (Panting) Zack are you there?

**Zack: **Yeah man, you are one crazy son of a bitch you know that

**Daemon:** (Chuckles) I've been told

**Zack: **Alright man, bring the man back; I'm sure you'll love to interrogate him

**Daemon: **The man deserves it

**Zack: **Just go easy on him

**Daemon: **Zack, I can't guarantee anything man

**Cool, this is it for the first Chap.**

**Please Leave Comments and Favorite**

**89 out…**


End file.
